


That Stupid Fucking Face

by skittles_and_oreos16



Series: Teeny Tiny Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of bipolar, Tumblr Prompt, kind of, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles_and_oreos16/pseuds/skittles_and_oreos16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>okay I have a prompt, i don't know if i really want to read something like that but well, i like pain so there it goes. Ian is in a mental institution because of his BP disorder and Mickey goes to visit him. Ian wants to get out and asks Mickey to think of a master plan to help him get out of there. Then maybe Mickey says he's going to do it just to make Ian happy but at the same time he knows that he can't because it will be bad for him.. (that one is tough and i'm sorry) </p><p>"Soon," he whispered to the empty room. Rolling over he he let the tears fall silently hoping it was true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Stupid Fucking Face

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I literally know nothing about Psych Wards and my knowledge on bipolar is extremely limited, so if I messed something up I am sooo sorry!!

Mickey was gripping the back of Ian's head as they laid with their backs up against the wall. Visiting hours would be over soon and Mickey would have to leave the warmth of Ian's arms and return to the cold and empty bed they shared before he came to the Psych Ward.

Ian had been laying against Mickey's chest, playing with the hem of his shirt, when he suddenly sat up. "You should think up a plan to get me out of this shithole," his green eyes lit up as he suggested it to Mickey and hope spread across his face.

That stupid fucking face. The one Mickey had always had such a hard time saying no to. The one that always looked at Mickey like he was what made the world go 'round. That stupid fucking face that made him feel like he was more then the product of his father. That stupid fucking face made him feel like he was the most amazing person in the world.

The only thing he could croak out of his rapidly tightening throat was, "Yeah Ian, I should."

Ian seemed satisfied with the answer and curled back up against Mickey's chest, pulling his arm to lay across his shoulders as he did.

They didn't have much time left, but this is the only way either one wanted to spend the precious few hours they had. Curled into one another, limbs over limbs fingers stroking hair off of faces, and gentle kisses.

Mickey knew the last thing he could do was break Ian out of the ward, but he also knew he couldn't let Ian down. Somehow he felt like telling his redhead that he'd break him out would hurt him less then telling him he had to stay put. He missed Ian more then Ian knew, but he also wasn't going to risk fucking up the progress the doctors had made.

The soft snores reached his ears and nuzzled his face into Ian's hair, breathing deep and hoping he'd get his fill until the next time he could see him.

*

 

Ian clung to him as he said good-bye, and both the nurse and himself let him for a few brief moments.

The whole ride home his arms felt nothing but empty and unwilling to move properly. The minute he walked through the door Iggy looked up and asked, "How's Ian?" The two had gotten close over the summer and he'd been glad of it. When he explained that Ian wanted to break out his brother said, "Hey, I've got the ladder we can do it tonight."

Mickey wanted nothing more then to put his fist through the wall. He wanted Ian back safe in the house more then anything, but he knew it was only what he wanted and wasn't what was best for Ian. Instead, he shook his head and walked back to their formerly shared room.

He walked to the dresser and undressed to his boxers. He opened up the door where Ian's clothes were and pulled out a pair of long sweatpants and a shirt to big for him. He crawled into the bed on Ian's side and pulled a pillow tight to his chest. He looked at the picture on the table beside the bed and his fingers brushed it.

"Soon," he whispered to the empty room. Rolling over, he let the tears fall silently hoping it was true.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr @inside-a-writers-mind18 and I take prompts if you have any you wanna give!! (: <3


End file.
